


Surprised

by lotusk



Series: Masked [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin returns to a sleeping Joonmyun and a surprise.</p><p>Part 2 of a series of pwp drabbles/oneshots featuring Jongin, Joonmyun and masks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



> a kind of masked kink?

Jongin yawns, stretching tiredly before giving his hair a quick once over with the hairdryer on low. He's so exhausted from his solo rehearsal that he hadn't even gone to check on Joonmyun when he let himself into the large room they shared. He'd just seen the outline of the older man's sleeping figure in the darkness and gone for a hot shower. Plenty of time to snuggle up to hyung later, he'd reasoned.

 

He puts away the hairdryer and runs a hand through his still damp hair as he walks to Joonmyun's bed. Sitting on the bed, Jongin quietly caresses his blond hair - it's dry and soft beneath his fingertips. Then he kisses his nape and grips the nearest corner of the covers so he can lift it and climb in, get under the covers and wrap himself around Joonmyun like he does every night. It's been the most exhausting day and he's been looking forward to this all day.

 

He can almost feel the comforting shape of Joonmyun in his arms already, Jongin thinks as he pulls away the thick blanket so he can crawl in beside his sleeping lover. He's expecting to see Joonmyun's back swathed in one of the well-worn, too-big shirts he likes to sleep in - his favorite is the red one he's had since his trainee days because it has holes in it that Jongin likes to poke his digits through, so his fingertips can stroke the smooth skin beyond. Jongin expects to see thin cotton, but what he sees are a bare, slender back, broad shoulders and pale, slim arms. His eyes travel hungrily over all that beautiful beautiful white, caressing the twin dents where his waist ends and his ass begins. Jongin moans as he feels a distinct tightening in his groin at the sensual expanse of creamy pale skin before him.

 

Shakily, his hands pull the blanket further down to reveal the strong curve of perfectly rounded buttocks. It's a rare thing for Joonmyun to sleep in the buff, especially on a cold night like this but for whatever reason, he's doing it and Jongin can barely restrain his need to touch and explore upon finding him naked in his bed. Shaking slightly, he pulls his pajama pants off so he can be skin-to-skin with Joonmyun. When his semi-erect cock comes into contact with the warm, tight curve of Joonmyun's ass, and rests in that dip in between, Jongin feels like he might actually come from how fucking good the pressure feels.

 

Four seconds of hesitation before he's leaning in, and rubbing his cheek against blanket-warmed skin. It's one of his favorite things to do, to just melt into his sleeping hyung. He closes his eyes and inhales tendrils of Joonmyun entwined with spicy-sweet verbena before dropping a tender kiss on his shoulders. But Jongin can only breathe in Joonmyun's scent for just a few seconds more, because he can no longer deny the stirring of desire as he licks his way down his spine, and past shallow dimples, his tongue tracing the lines of his hip as his hands explore the contours of Joonmyun's body. Joonmyun's limbs start to move as the stimulation wakes him.

 

"Jongin, you're back." And Jongin can hear the sleepiness and the smile in his voice. His ... strangely muffled voice.

 

"Hyung? What's wrong with your voice?" Jongin's heartbeat starts racing because his voice is never muffled - it's one of the things Jongin likes to tease him about, the fact that Joonmyun always enunciates his syllables clearly. It's okay to mumble sometimes, hyung. No one will judge you. But Joonmyun never mumbles anyway.

 

Joonmyun turns around slowly and there's a thunderous pounding in Jongin's ears as his eyes recognize the outlines of the black mask, his cock already heavy and aching between his legs. As their eyes meet, gazes burning, Jongin's tanned skin tingles with anticipation and his heart races. His entire body yearns to have Joonmyun between his thighs, and deep, deep inside him ...

 

"Hyung, why?"

 

"Because it's been a month since ... well, the mask," Joonmyun says a little awkwardly. "And I thought maybe you might like to try it again?" Then there isn't any time or need for words as he presses his palm insistently against Jongin's erect cock while his own hard length nudges Jongin's thigh. Before Jongin can ask him anything else, Joonmyun's strong hands are pulling his shirt off, dragging the fabric slowly over his face as he nuzzles Jongin's nipples with his mask-covered mouth. Jongin imagines Joonmyun doing things to him with the mask on and he moans, hips bucking so he can grind his cock against Joonmyun's flat, hard abs, and his hard cock.

 

"Gently, Jongin," Joonmyun says hoarsely as he drags his mouth over the smooth, taut skin of Jongin's belly. The black cotton abrades his skin just a little but it feels so good, especially when it rubs against the inside of his thighs. Joonmyun hasn't even touched him directly and he already feels like he might explode. Finally, the shirt is removed completely and Jongin can see again, can see Joonmyun moving over him and it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. The dramatic contrast between vanilla blond hair and pitch black mask ... it's truly beautiful.

 

"Do you want me to take it off yet?" Joonmyun asks in muffled tones as he procures a small bottle and a foil square from beneath his pillow.

 

"Not yet!" Jongin bit out desperately as a lubricated finger eases its way carefully inside him, followed by another and yet another. Jongin's still not ready when Joonmyun sits up and pulls him into a sitting position. And he's still not ready when Joonmyun sheathes and lubricates himself.

 

"Can I take it off yet?" Joonmyun asks impatiently, and Jongin shakes his head, _no_ even as he allows Joonmyun to position him. He's still saying not yet when he lowers himself onto Joonmyun's waiting cock and sinks all the way down in a blinding bolt of pleasure.

 

Jongin moans throatily as he raises himself before grinding down again. He rides the older man with abandon as Joonmyun tweaks dusky pink peaks and clutches his ass. The tension has reached almost fever pitch when Jongin finally wants the mask removed. Within a second, Joonmyun's hot, moist tongue is in his mouth, licking and exploring and setting his senses on fire. Kissing and touching each other, they rock into each other with growing urgency until they finally splinter and fracture in an intense double climax.

 

They end up showering together and going for another round, water cascading on them as they come for the second time that night. When they finally stumble into Jongin's bed, sated but exhausted, Jongin drapes his right leg over Joonmyun's bare hip and thigh and wraps his arm around his waist, and he smiles as they whisper lazy _I love yous_ in the dark. Within minutes, Jongin falls asleep and dreams of verbena and black masks ...


End file.
